phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Carl Karl
Karl or Carl There are two on-screen instances of everyone's favorite intern's name on-screen in "At the Car Wash" and it was spelled "Carl" with a "C" both times. There is at least one time that we saw Stacy's name written on-screen and it was spelled with the confirmed incorrect spelling of "Stacey". (Wish I could remember which episode. It's on Candace's cell phone.) Is this just another case of misspelling, or were the dozens of end credit sequences wrong? I think we need to address the "C" in the Background Info section, but leave the rest of it as Karl. —Topher (Talk) 19:03, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :How about the credits, what do they address Karl as? felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:35, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::I was considering this too. All in all, it's a questions worth asking Swampy. The Flash {talk} 20:42, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Not that it matters a whole lot, but it is "Karl" in the credits. Just thought I would answer the question. Though I believe it's not important. We should go by what's on-screen.IamThePlatypus 05:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't know, I think we may be bothering this guy too much? felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:06, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, and in my opinion it isn't THAT important. 32oz 21:35, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Why not, he gets more screen time then most of the secondary main characters if not all of them, why wouldn't spelling his name right be important? felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:43, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Fel: I have been worrying that we've been asking him too much... The Flash {talk} 21:47, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Exactly, I wouldn't want him to think giving away his email address was a bad idea. felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:07, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Topher: The episode you was talking about is in Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story). Her name was spelled Stacey on Candace's cellphone. Perryfan Talk 23:14, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Flash: You can try asking Swampy if he's getting bothered or not.—M i 06:20, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::Fel: I don't think that people gave away his e-mail. You can easily go to his talk page then say "E-mail this user" thing. I'm pretty sure it goes to the Swampy.Marsh@disney.com e-mail. —M i 06:20, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna ask him if it's a bother. —M i 06:21, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :lol, you are going to send him an email, asking him if us sending him emails is bothering him? =b felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:31, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :That's exactly what I'm gonna do. He hasn't answered yet, BTW. —M i 05:39, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Answer to the question The policy is to go by what is shown on screen, rather than what's in the credits. The credits are done by a different group of people, and they have been wrong before. For example, they have listed "Betty Joe" when we saw a banner that said "Betty Jo" in "Crack That Whip". Carl's page and this Talk page can be moved to the appropriate spelling. The only thing that needs to be decided is if "the Intern" should be deleted. That's a description of his job, not his last name. We already have precident for removing this because we have a page for Hans, not "Huge Hands Hans". :Swampy just replied, it's Carl, I will move the Page and talk page accordingly, also, The conversation should be posted soon.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 23:56, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :: Based on the credits for "Ain't No Kiddie Ride", I have moved the page to Carl Karl. This credit neatly resolves the inconsistency. Any time he is referred to as "Karl", it is his last name. His logo in his song from "Swiss Family Phineas" used his first name. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Have you read the beginning paragraph? They may hace written both Carl and Karl because of the confusion. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 23:43, August 26, 2010 (UTC) College Is Carl going or is in college? Perryfan(TALK) 23:24, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't think he's in it yet. His song says he works the job for college credit - so he's still just a teen in High School. The Flash {talk} 23:53, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::Umm, when I was in college I took an internship for college credit, credit is just a unit usually defined by the amount of hours a class has and you are required to have completed a certain amount of credits in order to graduate. felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:42, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::So, is he in college. because one thing is that he still a teen. Perryfan(TALK) 22:35, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I believe he is a college student. Interning for college credit and completing a sophomore thesis are both things that college students do. And college freshman and sophomores are still, generally, teenagers (18 or 19).--Doofenshmirtz 21:39, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I was 18 for freshman year and 19 for sophomore year, I say he is a college student at a college internship, especially since the song says he is. felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I would say that's a fair assessment. —Topher (Talk) 00:11, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::if he was a teen he has to at least 16 cuz he can drive a vehicle, well in this case a ice cream truck (Swiss Family Phineas) and getting college credit doesnt mean u have to be in college, and if he was in college he would not try to even get Candace to be his girlfriend because she would "too young" for him (Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?) --Rayien1 02:26, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Excellent catch with the fact that he was driving =b felinoel ~ (Talk) 12:24, September 20, 2009 (UTC)